This invention relates to the game of golf and more particularly to a system and method for tracking the pace of play of a plurality of groups of golfers on a golf course for the purpose of eliminating slow play.
Eliminating slow play on the golf course is a goal sought after by both players and golf course owners. Eliminating slow play greatly enhances the golfing experience for the golfer and allows full course utilization for the owner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for tracking the pace of play of a plurality of groups of golfers on a golf course for the purpose of eliminating slow play.
Another object is to provide such a system and method which will provide the golf course staff with a visual representation of the pace of play of all groups on the golf course as play progresses.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a system and method which enables slow play and its affect on the golf course to be quickly identified and managed.
Still another object is to provide such a system and method which addresses all causes of slow play.
Another object is to provide such a system and method which provides a course advisor with a "real time" graph of course activity.
A further object is to provide such a system and method which provides a course advisor with information needed to make objective decisions about slow play.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.